


Love with Urgency (but Not with Haste)

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [96]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Dildos, F/M, John's uniform, Kilts, Light Bondage, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sharing Clothes, Strap-Ons, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary loves John in a kilt. John loves Mary in his old uniform. John also likes being loosely tied up, and he likes a little anal play - and now Mary has a new toy and has promised him a really good time. So - this is it. All the kinks, all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love with Urgency (but Not with Haste)

**Author's Note:**

> The story of the kilt AND the uniform AND the toy, as promised...
> 
> The title is from Mumford and Sons' Not With Haste.

John lay on the bed with closed eyes to better sense and appreciate the physical sensations. He liked the feeling of his old work neckties against his wrists, and his palms where he gripped the cloth. He was aware of the gap where there was no pressure at all, and the knowledge of the ability he had to slip out of the loops any moment he chose. The large loops through which he threaded his hands and held on made him feel anchored and safe, both.

Mary's scarves around each ankle were comfortable too, the soft cotton on his skin pleasant.  The ties were loose, giving him a fair range of movement, keeping his legs apart more through sensation than by any real restraint.

His legs were bare, of course, and the ambient temperature of his bedroom was just cool enough that he could feel the air on his spread thighs, his arse, his balls and prick under the kilt, and was arousing of itself. The wool of the kilt rested against the increasingly sensitive skin of his dick, the weave of it a pleasingly rough texture without being abrasive.

John’s chest was bare too, nipples already drawing tight in anticipation. Mary's fingertips ghosted over them, making him gasp a little, then grin.

She was kneeling between his legs, and he could feel the cloth of his old fatigues which she wore against his calves and inner thighs.

The texture was rougher than the wool, and there was a … a mental texture, too. Clothes he had worn in far places, in heat and sand down in the desert; in cold and snow in the mountains. When he had purpose, but in so many ways had still been an island, alone and only narrowly understood. But now… now his purpose was direct, and full of more success than failure. Not an island but a city state in the midst of a nation of similar souls, all connected to him, and he to them. Understood wholly, and accepted wholly too.

Mary, in his old uniform, reclaimed that complicated past and gave it new understanding. It was part of the journey here, to this life. More valuable now because of where it had led than for what it had meant at the time.

John blinked away the introspection – this really wasn’t the time for it – and smiled his appreciation for just how good his lover looked while reclaiming that past.

His Mary was gorgeous, in the too-tight shirt that was buttoned at her waist and only barely at her chest, so that her breasts spilled through the gap, her nipples tantalisingly visible when she moved. The khaki trousers clung to her thighs and hips, though they were slightly loose around the waist, because, in the best way imaginable, her pert, hourglass figure failed to fit into those trousers.

He felt the warmth of her hands and the movement of wool on his body as she pushed the kilt slowly up, over his thighs, over his hips, leaving it bunched up in his stomach. The feeling of being vulnerable and exposed but also safe in Mary's hands made his skin goosebump; made his cock thicken.

Mary's fingers pinched his nipples lightly, then ran down his ribs, over the kilt to rest on his thighs.

For a short time, nothing else happened, except John’s own deep breathing slowly rising in tempo, and a sound from Mary, a hum of appreciation.

With a lazy smile, John looked at her eating him up with her eyes.

"I’m not just a fabulous erection you know," he teased her.

"I know," Mary replied, laughing, "You are a lot of things, my beautiful man." She pulled the kilt down over his cock to demonstrate her ability to resist his charms (though she had to clench her fingers to resist the urge to fondle the tell-tale bulge in the tartan cloth).

"You’re brave, smart, funny, loyal and clever," she said, "And you're kind and gentle, except when you’re not because some idiot bad guy needs a lesson." She grinned. "And you're stubborn and foul-mouthed and sarcastic, and grumpy in the morning, and you would rather chase murderers through London in the dead of night with Sherlock than almost anything else."

Before he could object, she leaned over him and kissed his lips softly. "And you have the most gorgeous eyes and the most expressive face, and you sing, and you play guitar, and your hands are callused except where they're soft, and you'll defend everyone you love with everything you have, and you'd rather let me be free than hold too tight, and I love you for all of it. For every bit of who you are. I adore every single thing about you."

And with that, she pressed her lips to his, then her tongue met his and they explored each other slowly, with tenderness as well as passion, like it was the first time again. She felt him growing harder beneath the kilt, through the fatigues she wore.

She drew back from the kiss, her eyes bright with desire and humour.

"Shall I tell you what you love about me?"

His wonderful face was practically glowing – with desire, with humour, with anticipation and expectation. "Sure."

"Everything."

He laughed softly and agreed, and after that she kissed him in between the words of her elaboration.

"You love that I'm impulsive."

A kiss, lips pressed to warm lips, short and sweet.

"You love that I know my own mind – that I'm what my stepdad called obstinately independent."

A kiss that ended with a slight suck against his lower lip, which he rewarded with a soft, sighing moan.

"You love that my sense of humour is at least as wicked and warped as yours."

A kiss, and she gently bit his lower lip this time, then licked it softly and kissed him again.  He made a sound in the back of his throat that was part groan, part whimper.

"You love that I _build_ things. You love that I have my own life. You love that I like adventures; all kinds of adventures. You love that I need you in exactly the way you need me."

As they'd kissed he had pushed his body towards her, trying to increase contact. _Yes_ , he'd said without words to each declaration, _yes , yes, yes._

“Are you ready to try this, now? You're sure?”

“Oh, God, yes,” he managed to articulate, because she had told him she wouldn’t start until she had a clear, unequivocal _yes_ from him.

“Do you want to see it now?”

He panted a little and said, “Please” while lifting his head as far as he could to look along his body at her.

Mary knelt, raised into her knees, and pulled down the khaki trousers to reveal the new toy she wore, in its harness.

“It’s purple,” John noted, a little nonplussed, “And… they’re fingers. I thought…” His head tilted a little to one side as he thought about that.

“I thought you’d like it better,” said Mary, “If it looked less like a cock and more like…” she pressed her index and middle finger together and trailed them from his diaphragm, over his stomach, down to the top of the kilt – then over the length of him, hard under the cloth. His cock strained up towards her firm touch.

“Yeah,” John exhaled and nodded, “I see that. It’s… yeah.” He smiled and relaxed a little. “I’ve been getting my head around the idea of a dildo all week. That’s better. And… smaller.”

Mary grinned. “It’s a little longer and a little thicker than my fingers together, but not by much.” She kneeled up straighter and tugged the khakis further down her thighs to show him how securely it was strapped around her hips and thighs. “It’s double-headed. I’ve got the other end all lubed up and…” Now she leaned over him, breasts pressing into his stomach, along with the buttons of the shirt, “…inside me. When I fuck you, beautiful, it’ll be fucking me as well. Right on my G-spot. And there’s a bit that’ll rub right on my clit.”

John drew a slightly shaky breath, his blue eyes wide, his mouth quirking with the grin that was building up to burst out of him.

“And best till last,” Mary said, slowly stroking the length of the light purple, finger-shaped dildo for his keenly watching benefit, “It _vibrates_.”

Here, she reached into the pocket of the khakis with her free hand and withdrew a simple, small activation device. She showed it to him, a disk with a small button set in the centre. “Three speeds. Just click it to scroll through them all.”

She clicked it once, and the tip of the silicone dildo began to rotate in slow circles. She gasped and arched her back.

“Oh, John, that’s vibrating right inside me. You’re going to feel that too, beautiful.”

She opened her eyes to see John gazing at her with hungry eyes, his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip. Mary grinned, turned the remote control to _off_ , leaned up over his body and pressed it into his left hand. “You get to play with that part.”

John’s grin broke free, as did a deep, wanton, lascivious chuckle.

“I’m ready when you are, babe,” he said, voice low.

Mary reached for the lube at the side of the bed and with careful deliberation, she squeezed it into her palm and slowly rubbed it up and down the dildo, playing with the tip of it. She couldn’t feel it directly, of course, though every small shift of it made the whole toy move inside her too – but John was looking at her fingers playing with the toy like he was simultaneously startled and excited. Which he was.

She wiped her fingers on the sheets, with the glistening purple dildo jutting out from its harness. She took the hem of the kilt and, still with slow movements, folded it up, up, up, to reveal his knees, his thighs, his balls, and his incredibly stiff cock.

Mary bent to breathe hot over the silky crown of his prick, then licked at the moisture gathering at the slit. When he made a sound that was half delight, half protest, she grinned and sat back to pump more lube into her hand.  

“This is going to be so good for you beautiful. I promise.”

“With you, it always is,” John laughed huskily, “Always assuming you don’t kill me with the build-up.”

“Oh, you’ve got stamina enough,” Mary laughed, “You _like_ it.”

John’s affirmative reply was lost in an inelegantly high moan as her lubed fingers reached into the cleft of his arse and rubbed against his hole. He spread his legs to grant her better access and muttered her name as oath/prayer until the feel of it was almost too much.

She slid one finger into him.

John wriggled and pushed down onto her hand, then panted as she brought the second finger against the entrance. She rubbed against the pucker of skin, then slowly pushed one finger then the other into him, working him gently but relentlessly. With her other hand, she lightly stroked his cock, the crown of it wet with pre-cum now.

“ _Fu…u…ah_ ….”

“Almost, beautiful, nearly…”

“Christ, please, Mary… Mary… g..aah…nnffh…”

She loved it when he got incoherent.

“Okay, John. This is it. Spread wide for me, baby.”

John pulled his knees up as far as the restraining scarves would allow, spread his legs as wide as he could from that position, and his hands grasped tightly onto the colourful neckties at his wrists.

Carefully, Mary positioned herself so the dildo was pressed to his entrance. She shifted to slather the toy with more lube, to drizzle more of it against his hole. Then, because she liked the look of it, she rubbed the silicon fingertips of the toy against his skin. She pushed it lightly against the pucker, then rubbed it, then pushed again. She added more lube, and he whimpered at the coolness, at the not-enough-friction.

John’s eyes had taken on that desperate look, like he couldn’t wait a second longer, like he was on the brink of getting out of his nominal bonds to take charge. But he didn’t want to, he wanted to surrender to her, to give all of this up to her, everything, it was…

Mary slowly pushed the dildo into John’s arse and grinned as he arched his back and thrust himself onto the toy.

“Mary…. Fuck…. God… Mary. Mary. Mary.”

The dildo’s fingers curved upwards, so as it slid into his body, the tip of it rubbed against his inner walls, and finally against that small, sensitive gland inside him.

The noise he made was so deep, so gloriously wanton, that she thought he was going to come on the spot. Instead, he paused and panted, chest heaving.  Mary grasped his cock around the base and squeezed.

“You okay, baby?”

“ _Fuck_.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

John gazed at her through hooded eyes, grinned, and was incapable of speech.

“Don’t forget the remote control,” Mary reminded him, and she carefully pulled back a fraction, then pushed back into him.

It took him a moment to reposition the remote in his fingers, and she was on her third gentle stroke into him by then.

The toy was every bit as good as advertised, the pressure of fucking into him translating along the shaft of it so that the central part pressed around her clit (not directly onto, but the pressure was perfectly tantalising) and the bulb inside her body pushed forward, into the sensitive wall of her cunt.

Then John pushed the button and almost howled with the pleasure of it as the soft silicone tip of the fingers circled against his prostate gland, and at the same time he felt a soft vibration shimmying in from all directions – up the shaft of the toy, but through Mary’s body too, as the bulb inside her buzzed against her from within.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mary gasped, and caught John’s eye and they both laughed, or tried to, but _dear Christ_ , the sensations were too good to allow the intervention of laughter. Those muscles were needed for other things right now.

Mary thrust into John, savouring the look on his face, the reaction of his body, and of her own. She’d suspected it would be fun, and she’d taken time to choose a toy that would give them both physical pleasure – but the sheer act was more psychologically stimulating than she’d realised it would be. Perhaps it was simply that he trusted her with this; that John Watson – soldier, doctor, detective, defender and not-so-secret badass – put all of that aside and put his body and his heart and his pleasure completely in her hands.

Mary loved the way John reacted with her fingers inside him, and she loved the directness of that, but using the dildo had other advantages  - like have her hands free to stimulate him in other ways while she stimulated his prostate to complete distraction.

Mary ran her hands over his thighs, stomach and his hips. She tweaked his nipples and slipped fingers into his mouth, which he suckled and sometimes bit lightly.

And then she cupped his balls in one hand and curved the other around his shaft. She played with him, running her thumb over his crown, up and down the shaft, a delicate massage against the frenulum until he was keening, then a tight grip on the base of him to keep the orgasm at bay a little longer.

In the meantime, John cycled the dildo through its speeds, shifting them unexpectedly from time to time, until finally settling on that first, slow, maddening motion – the vibration of the bulb in Mary’s cunt and the gentle circling of the tip of it against the inner wall of his arse, and _fuck_ it was amazing, _god,_ and she thrust into him less gently now, and he was aware of her orgasm building too, was trying to watch it, watch her, as she fucked into him, and stroked him, and he asked her, _faster,_ or _slower,_ or _angle it up aaah…,_ and _oh god, yeah, yes, like that_ , and she obliged him every time, except in moments where she found it overwhelming too, and she opened her eyes to see him watching her, and they’d grin and try to laugh again and then… _and then_ …

Mary was stroking his cock (so hard, so wet, so _thick_ and _hot,_ itfelt so _good_ in her hand) and she fucked him and fucked herself on the toy at the same time. John, almost blindly, pushed the vibrations up to _fuck yes_ _overwhelming_ while he bore down on the dildo, an extension of Mary, and as she started to come her eyes were wide open, locked onto his, her lips framing his name even though the syllables she uttered were all vowels, and _Oh_ and _Aaaah_ , and _Uuuuhhhh_ …

John managed to hold on, just that fraction longer, so that he watched her arch and come, and when she came she thrust into him that little bit harder, and that’s what sent him over the edge too. His cock pulsed in her hand, and he came up against her stomach, and up onto his own stomach and chest, and _Christ almighty, god, oh god_ , that was _incredible_ , but _god,_ now, too much, _too sensitive, **too much**_. Mary’s body was shuddering with little aftershocks, and she was squirming like she half wanted to get away from too much sensation, half wanted to grind down on it, but no, _too, too, too_ …

John finally remembered to turn off the remote and it was less intense after that.

Mary carefully pulled out of him but was then unable to move, so she flopped down on his body, her head pillowed on his chest (left breast and the khaki shirt smearing in a pool of come). One hand petted his thigh while the other snuck up to curl around his neck.

John just lay there under her, panting for breath, wondering when he might regain feeling in his limbs, and thinking that it’d be fine if it wasn’t for a good long while.  Eventually, he unhooked his hands from the ties and played with her hair, stroked her face with his fingertips, rubbed a hand along her arm, down her back.

After a few minutes, they wriggled to align their mouths more closely, so they could share a few lazy kisses. Then Mary made a Herculean effort to get out of the khakis and then unstrap the harness – John tried to help but his coordination was even more useless than hers. More great effort was involved in helping John out of the scarves at his ankles and stripping off the kilt. By the time she unbuttoned the shirt she didn’t have the energy to bother taking it all the way off.

Then she grabbed the wet-wipes and the towel she’d brought in at the start of the evening to clean them up before collapsing back into bed, snuggled along John’s side.

Mary started to giggle against his skin, then stretched up to kiss him. “Perfect,” she said.

“Yup,” he agreed.

“Beautiful,” she said.

“Hmm,” he agreed.

“Know what I love?”

“Me?”

“Yes. And…”

“There’s an ‘and’?”

Mary laughed again. “Yes, you cheeky bastard. I love you, and I love you in a kilt, and I absolutely adore a beautifully engineered device with which to properly shag you in a kilt.”

John laughed this time. “I feel appreciated. And very thoroughly shagged.”

“That’s my beautiful man.”

“That’s my gorgeous Mary.” John nuzzled her hair, kissed the messy crown of dark hair. “I love you, too. Even though it may be two days before I walk straight again.”

“Every time you sit, you’ll think of me.”

“Sherlock’s got a new case brewing. Sitting is not likely to be an issue for a few days.” John kissed her brow, heaved a contented sigh and held her close.

They snuggled for a while, until John stirred enough to turn off the bedside light.

“John?”

“Hmm.”

“Can I take your shirt with me to the Uruguay project this week?”

“Mmm.”

“Ta. And John?”

“Hmm?”

“Ever thought what it would be like to spend the whole day at my place in the kilt, tied to the bed, while I just… had my way with you on and off all day?”

“No,” John said, but he was laughing, “Let’s try it, as long as Rupe’s not home.”

“She’s got a conference next month.”

“It’s a date,” he promised.

Mary sighed happily. So did John. 

Because, _my god_ , those two had the _best_ dates.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is [the dildo they use ](http://www.dvice.com.au/sex-toys/silicone+%26+glass+dildos/feeldoe+%26+share+dildos/6582-four-double-silicone-dildo), only I made it a vibrating one as well.


End file.
